


120 years

by ThatOneWeeb (Csnail)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Boys In Love, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, M/M, Made For Each Other, Theatre, Time Travel, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csnail/pseuds/ThatOneWeeb
Summary: Kageyama finds himself in another century after fainting at the theatre with his sister.What he finds there is something he didn't expect, but is a welcome surprise."Are you ok?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 21





	120 years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic.  
> This is based off a story I wrote for english class.  
> The whole thing is written from Kageyama's perspective.  
> Hope whoever finds this enjoys the story♡

I walked into the large, grand entrance of the Royal National Theatre with my sister, Miwa. Light streamed from the large windows near the high, dome ceiling. The light bounced off of the polished floor, blinding me.

We were quickly surrounded by a sea of eager theatre-goers. Petticoats swishing and canes clicking as they walked.

"Wow," Miwa gasped "Compared to the theatre back home, this is amazing!"

Her black hair was pinned up in curls and tucked neatly under a navy blue hat with a large feather, complimenting her pastel blue blouse and matching navy skirt and jacket.  
I had forced her to come here with me because I think today is the day. The day I meet my soulmate. 

My parents taught me growing up that you only get the urge once in your life. The urge that tells you where to go to find them. I knew I'd get it eventually and I'm still only 16 so I didnt imagine I would get it yet, but this morning I woke up and something told me I had to come here. I dragged my sister along for moral support.

"It is rather isn't it," I replied.  
"So, this is the place huh?" Miwa gave me that look only siblings can give. That teasing look like their just holding back a myriad of insults and jokes. "Where do you need to go? Which girl is suddenly taking your fancy?" She said, looking around the room for anyone who could be walking this way or eyeing us up.

I however, was preoccupied with other things. I suddenly felt extremely faint. My ears were ringing, my head was spinning and I started getting black dots clouding my vision.  
'No no no no no. I can't faint. Today is all I have and if I end up in hospital it's gone.'  
However, there was nothing I could do. 

"TOBIO!"

That was the last thing I heard before my vision went black and I hit the floor.

_____________________________

When I woke up, I was still on the floor of what I presumed to be the theatre. Though, the old red walls were now a bright white, and the floor seemed to be very cracked. 'Urgh' my head was pounding; I must have hit the floor hard. 

Looking around, I figure I must me hallucinating. Nobody looks the same. They are all dressed in unusual clothes and there are men with long hair and women with short hair. Then I look at the little booth standing in the middle of the room.

"No no no no. Fuck, that can't be right!"

There is a calendar on the window. It says the 4th of March 2018. It's the right day but, that's 120 years in the future! How can someone pass out in 1898 and wake up in 2018? And who are people still going to a theatre? I thought they would be floating around on another planet by this time.  
Wait, does that mean she is here? My soulmate.

I push away the crowd that has gathered over me trying to check if I'm alright and sit up. I scan the faces to see if there are any young girls who look around my age taking an interest in me. No. I only see a boy with short, curly red hair.

He reaches a hand out to me, "Are you ok? You've been down there quite a while."

Oh right, I'm still on the floor. I reach up and take his hand. As I do, something feels, different. No, no this cant be happening, on top of everything else! 

"T- Thank you, " come on Tobio, compose yourself, "I forgot I was still down there. 

I look up at him. He has a soft round face, with chocolate brown eyes that look down at me, something feels familiar about those eyes. Oh no.

I stagger a little as I find my feet, I still have a headache. Huh, he's a few inches shorter than me.  
"May I ask your name?" I blurt out. Perfect, he now thinks I'm some kind of idiot."Only, it feels rude to not know since you just helped me." 

"Of course! I'm Shoyo. Shoyo Hinata, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Hinata. My name is Tobio  
Kageyama."

Hinata looked so happy to meet him, he had a huge smile on his face. God his smile was nice. Oh no, this is definitely 'her', although her seems to be a him. His soulmate is not a woman as people always said they would be, but instead a man. But he seemed nice enough, this could be ok.

"Hmm, you seem familiar. Have I met you before?" 

Ahh! Hinata was suddenly very close to his face, observing his to see is he knew him.

"Uh, well you do seem familiar, but I already know we have not met." Now I just have to hope he didn't notice the sudden tint that has come to my cheeks with him suddenly being this close to me.

"Well, that would not happen unless you are about 140 years old." I mumble. 

Luckily, Hinata did not hear that as there were still may people in the lobby and it was definitely not quiet. 

"No, I don't think we have met before," I say louder this time so he can hear me. 

"Well if that's the case," Hinata says, suddenly staring at me rather intensely, his voice suddenly softer than his previous hyperactive chirp, "I think I know who you are."

That was the last thing I heard. The ringing came back, my head started spinning and my vision went black again as I fell to the floor for the second time that day.

_____________________________________

When I wake up, Miwa is standing over me looking very worried. 

"Are you ok?" 

She has obviously been worried but I only just register her words. A tear starts rolling down my face as I think about what just happened. I met him, my soulmate, and he lives 120 years in the future. 

I'll never see him again.


End file.
